Ride On
by Spades And Swords
Summary: Desde la destrucción de Ultron, Visión ha pasado sus días entrenando con los nuevos miembros de SHIELD. Sin embargo, su rutina se rompe cuando inesperadamente, Tony Stark va a a buscarlo. ¿Como lidiara Visión con su creador , y sobre todo, con los recuerdos de su antiguo ser?


**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Marvel**

 ** _Este fic participa en el Reto #1: "Mi personaje favorito" del foro La Era de los Vengadores._**

* * *

El Cadillac derrapó y creó una lluvia de lodo. Las gotas cayeron sobre el cofre del automóvil, dejándolo igual que la piel de un dálmata.

-Genial, justo lo que me hacía falta.- Tony Stark le dio un furioso puñetazo al claxon y giró el manubrio. Era la tercera vez que el estúpido GPS lo perdía en el camino, y para colmo, Friday no funcionaba del todo bien gracias a la horrible tormenta eléctrica que parecía estar a punto de convertirse en un diluvio.

Sacó de la bolsa uno de los shawarmas que se había comprado en el camino y rebanó un trozo enorme con sus dientes. La ruta se volvío a dibujar de nuevo en el mapa. Debía de haber dado vuelta a la derecha dos kilómetros atrás; eso explicaba porque no tenía ni una maldita idea de donde estaba.

-Thor, bastardo, escucha mi oración.- Tony escupía migajas con cada palabra. Se comió el último trozo de shawarma y aventó la envoltura en el asiento vacío de co-piloto. –Controla estos truenos por mí, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Anda, que de seguro solo estas coqueteando con las doncellas asgardianas! Demonios… creo que ya hasta me dieron ganas de ser un dios nórdico.-

La única respuesta que recibió fue el resplandor de un relámpago que casi lo deja ciego. Tal parecía que Thor no tenía tiempo de darle una mano, o simplemente le estaba jugando una broma de mal gusto. Manejó hasta la ruta correcta justo a tiempo, pues el GPS empezó a ponerse como loco y terminó por fundirse. Su último adiós fue un chispazo y una exhalación de humo.

-Estúpida máquina.- Enfadado, Tony aventó por la ventana el aparto descompuesto. –Lo siento, no tengo tiempo para hacerte un funeral, así que descansa en paz en el lodo, cachivache inútil. Amen.-

Se carcajeó de su propia ocurrencia. No hubo una voz que le aplaudiera o que le hiciera callar con un comentario ingenioso y sarcástico.

Miró hacia el asiento vacío a su derecha y su corazón se saltó un latido. Dejo de reír y siguió conduciendo sin decir palabra por el resto del camino. Encendió el estéreo para ahogar su propio silencio.

Pronto, los guitarrazos de AC/DC superaron incluso a los truenos de la tormenta.

Cuando llegó la parte del coro, Tony tuvo los deseos vivos de dar marcha atrás y recuperar su GPS. Había sido una buena máquina, y el que se descompusiera no era razón para deshacerse de él como si fuera reemplazable.

Es decir, ¡él era Tony Stark! Podía arreglarlo con los ojos cerrados y las manos atadas.

Bueno, al menos con los ojos cerrados, porque las manos la iba a necesitar.

Ni modo que usara los pies la mente.

¡Ni que tuviera telequinesis!

Se volvió a carcajear.

Que pensamientos tan estúpidos tenía últimamente, pero…

Otro relámpago lo obligó a concretarse en manejar.

Si no hubiera aparecido en ese mismo instante la instalación de SHIELD frente a sus ojos, Tony hubiera frenado y regresado a buscar el GPS, pero ahora eso ya no tenía importancia.

Acomodó sus lentes de sol y aceleró todo lo posible. Una gran felicidad lo invadió y comenzó a cantar las últimas estrofas de la canción. Cantaba horrible, pero no podía contenerse.

Había esperado ese día con ansias, y ninguna tormenta eléctrica, diluvio o GPS fallecidos iba a arruinárselo. Tomó el shawarma restante de la bolsa. Todavía estaba caliente, si quizá un poco desbaratado.

A pesar de todo, Tony estaba seguro de que le agradecería el gesto, y con algo de suerte, hasta disfrutaría del regalo.

Sabía que no debía de hacerse ilusiones, pero América era un país libre ¿cierto?

* * *

Los guardias de seguridad se mostraron hostiles al inicio, pero Tony logró convencerlos con su usual encanto y radiante sonrisa de que tenía permiso para estar allí. Aunque el hackeo que había hecho hacia un par de días a la basa de datos de SHIELD también ayudó.

Se disculparon con él y le permitieron el paso. Tony se despidió de ellos diciéndoles que Nick Fury le haría honor a su apellido en cuanto le contara de ese gran malentendido. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver las caras llenas de miedo de los guardias; eran tan ingenuos.

Con las manos en sus bolsillos y silbando como si estuviera paseando en un día de primavera, Tony recorrió la instalación sin mucha prisa. Era elegante y eficiente, pero la decoración no tenía estilo y en general era oscura y aburrida.

Si, sin duda Fury lo había diseñado. De seguro su buen ojo para el estilo era el que le hacía falta.

Quizá un bar y algo de color le darían más vida, pensó Tony.

O deberían poner al menos una máquina expendedora para que los nuevos reclutas pudieran comerse un refrigerio en los descansos de sus entrenamientos.

-¡Oye Visión, tranquilízate! Ese último ataque casi me hace cenizas.-

Tony reconoció la voz. Era Rhodey, y provenía del cuarto al final del pasillo. Echó a correr a la entrada y abrió silenciosamente las puertas para que pudiera echar un vistazo sin que lo notaran. Era una especia de sala de entrenamiento, amplia y llena de todo los accesorios necesarios para que los nuevos reclutas de SHIELD mejoraran sus habilidades.

Había estado en lo correcto, y vio a su amigo vistiendo su armdura. Levitando a unos cuantos de metros de él, estaba Visión. Tony sintió una punzada de nostalgia al verlo, pero decidió no intervenir por el momento y se limitó a escuchar.

-Sí recuerdo bien, me dijiste que este combate solo terminaría cuando quedaras hecho polvo. Y yo ya estoy harto de entrenar por hoy, así que…- dijo Visión mientras regresaba lentamente al suelo.

-¡Pero no hablaba de forma tan literal! Caray, en verdad que las inteligencias artificiales no entienden el lenguaje figurado. Pero tienes razón, ya basta de peleas por hoy. Ven, descansemos, no vaya a ser que te de un pantallazo azul del cansancio. -

\- Rhodey, la verdad es que esos chistes de computadoras no me hacen gracia.-

-Sí ,lo sé.- Rhodey se encogió de y alzo su armadura facial para que pudiera beber un poco de agua. –Pero a mi si.-

Visión se le quedó observando sin emoción mientras Rhodey le daba una palmada en el hombro. Tony se quedó esperando un comentario ingenioso, o quizá un chiste que hiciera que Rhodey se tragara sus palabras, pero Visión no dijo nada.

Suspiró decepcionado, pero estaba lejos de sentirse derrotado. Con el ánimo renovado, Tony decidió interrumpir por fin en la sala de entrenamiento. Saludó a sus dos amigos, y se divirtió en grande al ver la cara incrédula de Rhodey cuya mandíbula casi tocaba el suelo de la impresión.

-¿Qué? ¿Tú no me saludarás, Capitán Planeta?- dijo Tony al androide, ignorando por completo las exigencia de Rhodey sobre que hacia allí y cómo diablos había podido entrar.

-Mi nombre es Visión.-

-Uy, pues que delicado eres.-

-Imposible. Mi cuerpo está hecho del material más resistente en este mundo.-

Tony soltó una carcajada ante el comentario y le dio un puñetazo a Visión en el brazo. Visión empezó a cuestionarse porque los humanos estaban tan obsesionados con darse golpes el uno al otro.

-Y yo aquí pensando que no tenía sentido del humor.- dijo Tony secándose una lagrima. –La verdad que es un alivio.-

-El único alivio aquí será el que sienta yo cuando me expliques que diablos haces aquí, Tony. Es peligroso que vengas así como si nada, en especial cuando Fury no está. Sabes que SHIELD está más paranoico que nunca…- Rhodey se interpuso entre Visión y Tony. El androide aprovechó la distracción para alejarse y quedándose viendo fijamente a la pared de cristal, que dejaba a la vista el paisaje y a la tormenta del exterior. No intervino y dejó que los dos humanos hablaran sus asuntos.

-¿Qué? Debes de estar bromeando.- Exclamó Rhodey, pero el brillo astuto en los ojos de Tony revelaron que nada de eso era un juego. Rhodey no esperaba nada menos de él, y su amigo hasta ya se había tardado en causar un alboroto. –Y yo que pensé que iba a ser una semana tranquila.-

-Nada de eso, Rhodey. Me lo llevaré unos días conmigo y Pepper a la Torre de los Vengadores. Allí podré darle un entrenamiento especial que lo ayudara a controlar mejor sus poderes y familiarizarse con su nuevo cuerpo. Ya le avisé a Fury al respecto. Es mí deber como su creador, y todo gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad, bla bla bla, ya sabes cómo va esto.- dijo Tony, limpiando las gafas de sol con su camisa y mirando a Visión por encima de su hombro.

-¿Su nuevo cuerpo?- inquirió Rhodey con el ceño fruncido.- Pero si Visión solo ha tenido uno.-

A Tony se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, y su expresión debió a alarmar a Rhodey pues su amigo lo miró con simpatía.

-Bueno, entonces le enseñaré a gatear para que pueda correr. Técnicamente, le estoy haciendo un favor a Fury al entrenarlo por un tiempo. Si no lo hago, esta instalación de SHIELD y sus miembros no duraran ni un mes. Y tal vez deba instalarle las tres leyes de la robótica, por si acaso.- Tony estuvo feliz de lograr desviar la conversación por completo. Sabia a la perfección de que Rhodey no se había tragado su mentira, y aun así, su amigo se limitó a asentir.

Tony estuvo a punto de abrazarlo.

-Eso sería muy prudente. Muy bien, llévatelo. De todas formas, Visión todavía no sabe medir su fuerza.- Se acercó a Tony le susurró casi al oído. –Es algo torpe.-

-Torpe, pero no sordo.- Comentó Visión sin mirar a los humanos. -¿Y que mi opinión no cuenta en esto? No me han preguntado si yo quiero dejar estas instalaciones e irme con Stark. Me gusta estar aquí.-

Rhodey y Tony se quedaron azorados, pero ambos vieron que Visión tenía un buen punto.

-De acuerdo, ¿y qué es lo que desea el rey?- Tony preguntó con burlona honestidad y una pequeña reverencia.

Hubo un silencio prolongado, en el que Visión dio media vuelta y encaró a los humanos en cámara lenta. El susurro de la lluvia era el único sonido en la habitación.

-Pues entonces, me voy.-dijo Visión sin más.

-¿Entonces por qué te haces el dramático?- le reclamó Tony.

-Es que he convivido mucho con los humanos últimamente.-

-Pero si pasas casi todo el tiempo conmigo.- le recordó Rhodey.

-Exactamente.-

-Que ridiculez.- murmuró Tony, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-No tanto como usar gafas de sol en una tormenta. Estéticamente comprensible, pero prácticamente inútil.- Analizó Visión.

Tony contestó a Visión con una amistosa grosería y un gesto de su dedo.

Los humanos se volvieron a reír.

Si que eran simplones.

Por su parte, Tony no estaba enojado. Al contrario, no podía estar más contento.

Todavía esperanzas, y era mejor aprovechar el tiempo antes de que se desvanecieran por completo.

-En fin, ¿nos vamos?- sugirió Visión, colocándose al lado de Tony con los brazos cruzados.

-Nos largamos entonces, Capitán Planeta.- asintió Tony.

Se despidió de Rhodey con un fuerte apretón de manos. Solo fue necesario que se vieran a los ojos para que Tony le agradeciera por la oportunidad de dejar que se llevara a Visión, aun si eso lo metiera en problemas con Fury.

-Bueno, Visión. Nos veremos pronto. – Rhodey sonrió al androide y le ofreció su mano. Visión se le quedo viendo por varios segundos. –Anda, no seas timi…-

El fuerte manotazo que Visión le dio en el hombro hizo que saliera volando y se estrellara contra la pared. Aun con la armadura puesta, le quedarían unos moretones.

-Vaya, si que eres un torpe.- se burló Tony. –Pero bueno, trabajaremos en eso. Ahora vámonos antes de que ocasiones un Apocalipsis. ¡Nos vemos Rhodey, y perdona por el desastre!-

Rhodey contestó con un gemido, y para cuando se levantó, Tony y Visión ya se había escapado. Sabía que estaba en un lío gordo, y la furia de Fury caería sobre él con toda su fuerza.

Pero la verdad era que no tenía ningún remordimiento. Y si las intenciones de Tony eran las que él creía, entonces Rhodey deseaba que su amigo pudiera lograr su objetivo. E incluso si no llegaba a nada, el simple hecho de intentarlo ya había valido la pena.

Otorgarle la oportunidad a Tony de obtener de vuelta un trozo de la felicidad que había perdido era para Rhodey más que suficiente.

* * *

Los guardias se tragaron la historia del 'entretenimiento especial de Visión en la torre de los Vengadores' cuando su basa de datos hackeada la colaboró.

Que el cielo bendijera a las buena coartadas y a los programas pirateables.

Ya afuera, la tormenta había pasado a ser una lluvia pesada pero inofensiva. Aun había truenos y relámpagos, pero eran poco más que crujidos lejanos.

-Muy bien Visión, es hora de que te enseñe como se viaja con estilo.- Tony le quitó los seguros al coche y le abrió la puerta del co-pilito.- Después del viaje, no vas a querer bajarte, créeme.-

-No- respondió secamente Visión. –No tengo necesidad de ir en ese vehículo terrestre fuera de moda. Volaré.-

-¿Fuera de moda? Es un modelo clásico e invaluable, androide sin buen gusto.- gritó Tony mientras Visión se elevaba hasta quedar a una altura de cinco metros. –¡Oye, no me dejes aquí hablando como idiota! Baja en este instante y sube al maldito automóvil.-

-Yo creo que no. Si así quieres, te puedo llevar volando en mi espalda.- Sugirió Visión, honestamente creyendo que el humano Stark estaba enojado por no ser capaz de volar sin su traje.

-Genial, ahora ya hiciste que esta conversación tomara un giro incómodo.- Suspiró Tony. Hizo incontables intentos para hacer que Visión se subiera al Cadillac, recurrió desde a halagos hasta insultos, pero nada dio resultado.

Empapado y cansado, Tony terminó por resignarse. Se subió al automóvil y comenzó a conducir mientras Visión lo seguía silenciosamente desde el cielo.

Chasqueó los dedos cuando otra idea vino a su mente.

Apretó el botón de retroceso del estero y lo subió a todo volumen. La música vibraban su tímpanos y sentía como si fueran a explotar, pero esta vez estaba seguro de que funcionaría.

-¡Oye Visión, a que es buena canción! Venga, cántala conmigo. Sin pena, que no juzgaré tus aullidos de perro.-

La canción se había repetido cinco veces, y en ninguna Visión hizo caso a la petición de Tony. Lo más que aportó fue una advertencia sobre la sordera que le daría si Tony seguía escuchando la música tan alto. Fueron palabras frías y secas que ni siguieran reflejaban su anterior sarcasmo.

Sonaba completamente como una máquina.

Tony dejo de cantar, pero no bajo el volumen. Su mirada se desvió de forma involuntaria a su derecha. La bolsa con el shawarama frío era su único co-piloto. Lo aventó por la venta.

El neumático del Cadillac arrolló al GPS y dejo un rastro de cristales por el lodo del camino. Pero de ese aparato inútil, al igual que el shawarma sin comer, Tony ya ni se acordaba.

* * *

La torre de los Vengadores era un sitio práctico y útil, eso Visión no podía negarlo. El ambiente tampoco era desagradable, si bien a veces Stark era insoportable y nunca lo dejaba en paz.

Que practiquemos juntos, que trabajemos en el laboratorio juntos, que escuchemos música juntos, que bebamos juntos, que oye Visión, ¿si puedes comer, no? ¿Y eso implica que también puedes, ya sabes… responder al llamado de la naturaleza? Y miles más de preguntas sin sentido.

Era un entrenamiento de los mas extraño, pero los humanos eran de por sí una raza muy excéntrica. Visión razonó que no le quedaba de otra más que adaptarse y tratar de aprender algo útil en el proceso.

-Visión, ¿listo para la lección de hoy?- Stark aun tenía puesta el pijama y el cabello revuelto por la almohada.

-Yo sí, pero a no ser que el entrenamiento de hoy sea _'como preparase para ir a dormir',_ no creo tu lo estés Stark.- comentó Visión, regresando su atención al paisaje de la ciudad.

-No digas tonterías y sígueme. Lo que te enseñaré hoy podrá salvarte la vida un día.-

Stark sonó tan serio que Visión lo siguió sin rechistar. Quizá le enseñaría como utilizar su energía de forma más controlada, o como crear campos de fuerzas sin perder su poder, o quizá…

-Saquemos los sartenes, huevos, harina especial, leche, un poco de whiskey para darles el sazón de Stark y listo. Ya estamos listos para lección del día.- anunció Stark, acomodando todo lo necesario en un estante de la cocina.

…O quizá solo le enseñaría a cocinar.

Waffles.

Sin gluten.

Que raros eran los humanos.

-Exactamente, ¿cómo esto me podría resultar útil en batalla y salvarme la vida?- preguntó Visión al momento que Tony le ordenaba batir la leche con el harina especial.

-Visión, el universo es un lugar infinito. Todo lo que te imaginas es posible, y si es posible, pude existir. De otra forma, no te lo podrías imaginar en primer lugar.- Explicó Tony, derritiendo un pedazo de mantequilla en el sartén y vertiendo la mezcla que había hecho Visión en forma de círculos perfectos. –Por lo tanto, si puedo imaginarme a un malvado monstruo alienígena alérgico al gluten, eso significa que ese bastardo anda por allí y podría decidir conquistar la Tierra un día de estos. Y solo tú tendrás las habilidades necesaria para derrotarlo.-

Visión quedo pensativo, meditando las sabias palabras de Stark.

-Eso es lo más ridículo que he escuchado en mi corta vida, y no creo que nada de lo que vaya a oír lo supere jamás. Y por cierto Stark, ese waffle ya se está quemando.-

-¿Qué?- Tony volteó el waffle, que estaba tan quemado que hasta el salía humo. -¡Maldita sea! Pero bueno, no podemos desperdiciarlo, Pepper se enojaría. Visión, dale un buen trago al whiskey, lo necesitaras para poder comer esto sin vomitarlo.-

Visión le explicó que no era físicamente posible para él volver los alimentos, pero fue en balde y pronto se encontró comiendo el waffle quemado en compañía de Stark en la cocina. El sabor era peor que los discursos dramáticos de Ultron. Sabían como a ceniza pegajosa.

Era asqueroso, pero… familiar al mismo tiempo. Visión sintió una punzada en su cabeza. Se desvaneció sin más. Quizá lo waffles sin gluten no eran tan malos para los androides.

* * *

Stark recorría internet mostrándole videos de sus antiguas batallas. Visión supuso que de esta forma podría aprender y escanear varios ataques y estrategias de lucha. Unos cuantos le fueron útiles, pero la mayor parte de los movimientos ya los sabia.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Tony cuando Visión se puso de pie y empezó a alejarse

-Ya aprendí todo lo que esta lección podía darme. Si me necesitas, estaré un rato viendo la ciudad.-

-De eso nada, aun no has visto los videos en verdad divertidos. Regresa tu trasero inorgánico aquí mientras busco ese vídeo. Estoy seguro de que ese te va a parecer interesante.-

Visión puso los ojos en blanco. Perdió el tiempo inspeccionando un estante de libros mientras Stark buscaba el vídeo y maldecía al los derechos de autor si lo habían borrado.

Ninguno de los libros llamó su atención a excepción de uno titulado _'Yo,Robot'_ de Isaac Asimov. Con que allí era donde los humanos habían sacado la idea de las tres leyes de la robótica. Visión estaban tan impresionado como resentido, pero aun así encontró el texto interesante. Nunca lo había leído, pero había párrafos que sabía de memoria. Intrigado, lo hojeó con rapidez y lo volvió a colocar en el librero; ya lo leería con más calma una vez que la lección de los vdeos acabase.

Tras acomodar el libro, retiró su mano y terminó por tirar al suelo un portarretratos. Se hizo añicos con el impacto. Visión se agachó alarmado, pero para su suerte, Tony tenia puestos los audífonos y no había escuchado el desastre. Sin duda estaba escuchando esa horrible música que había puesto a todo volumen en el automóvil.

El portarretratos estaba destrozado mas allá de la reparación, pero la foto estaba intacta. Visión la recogió con cuidado sin miedo a que los vidrios rotos lo cortaran. La observó por pura curiosidad, pero no pudo despagar su mirada de ella por la conmoción que la causó.

Su cabeza palpitó y un recuerdo se expandió por todas su conexiones, pero no logró cuajar por completo gracias a Stark, que le ordenó que volviera a su lado, pues ya había encontrado el video.

Visión escondió la foto tras su capa y desintegró el portarretratos roto antes de regresar con Stark. No podía quitarse la imagen de la cabeza, y esta robó su atención al punto de que casi no le hizo caso al video que Stark le mostró con tanta emoción. Era una tontería en donde Stark apareciendo haciendo el ridículo en un juicio.

-Este video es muy refrescante. Es uno de los pocos en los que salgo con ropa.- comentó Stark con falso orgullo.

Visión lo ignoró. Quiso preguntarle sobre la foto, pero no encontró el sentido.

Stark no se tomaba nada en serio, ¿cómo podía esperar Visión que lo tomara en serio a él?

* * *

Le encantaba ver la ciudad. Era como ver un corazón latiendo.

JARVIS siempre había deseado verla más allá del su perspectiva cibernética, y ahora era capaz de hacerlo.

Visión negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos. No era correcto seguir teniendo esos pensamientos. La entidad conocida como JARVIS ya no existía.

El se llamaba Visión, y era su propio ser.

* * *

Cuando trabajaba, Stark tenía el hábito de sacar la lengua. Era algo que Visión ya había observado en otros humanos, si bien no recordaba en específico a cuales.

-Pareces un gato.- dijo Visión en voz muy alta. Estaba recargado en la pared, observando a Stark soldar y mejorar su traje de hierro.

-¿Dijiste algo?- preguntó Tony, dejando la soldadora a un lado.

-No, nada. Stark, ¿ya me puedo ir? Llevo tres horas seguidas viéndote trabajar.-

-Oh vamos, no seas amargado. Sabes muy bien que es un gran placer verme trabajar.-

-Creo que no compartimos la misma definición de placer, en ese caso.-

-Eres tan gracioso, Visión. Nótese mi sarcasmo.- Comentó Tony, oprimiendo un botón equivocado y ocasionado que su traje le diera un puñetazo que lo sacó volando al otro lado del taller. Estaba tan ileso como aturdido. –Eso…ya no me pasaba a mí.-

Visión ni se inmutó y regresó a la lectura.

-Y el torpe aquí soy yo.- masculló entre dientes, con algo parecido a una tos saliendo de su boca. Cualquier loco diría que había estado a punto de reírse.

Qué tontería, pensó Visión mientras daba vuelta a la página y colocaba entre las hojas el separador

Era el mejor uso que le pudo dar a la fotografía luego de haberle roto el portarretratos.

Al menos de esa forma era más útil.

* * *

Stark, ahora como Iron Man, competía contra Visión para ver quién era el más veloz. Volaban a ras del mar, abriendo grietas en el agua y con el rocío de mar estrellándose contra sus rostros.

-Como era de esperarse.- dijo Tony una vez que se detuvieron luego de completar el recorrido acordado.- Gané.-

-Eso es mentira, fue más que obvio que siempre estuviste atrás de mí.-

-Visión, no seas mal perdedor.-

-Y tú no seas mentiroso, Stark.-

-Así no llegaremos nada. Solo hay una forma de arreglar este desacuerdo.- Tony lanzó una oda sónica hacia el mar. Las aguas se partieron en un remolino que más bien parecía un hoyo negro. –A este desafió lo llamo el reto de Jonás, porque esta tan oscuro como la panza de una ballena, o algo así. Aquel que llegué lo más profundo posible antes de que el agua se vuelva cerrar es el ganador. ¿O qué, vas a orinar tus pantalones sintéticos?-

-No creo que sea buena idea que tú lo intentes, Stark. Te podría dar un ataque de pánico…-

\- Y un carajo.- lo interrumpió Tony. – ¡Apúrate, Capitán Planeta! O te volveré a dejar en ridículo.-

Y con eso, Tony empezó a descender hacia lo profundo del océano. Visión fue tras él, pero su atención no estaba en ganar el desafío.

Cuando volvieron a emerger, llevaba cargando a un debilitado Stark con uno de sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Volando a una velocidad patética, Visión lo llevó de regreso a la Torre.

-Te lo advertí.- le reprochó sin misericordia.

-Si mamá, ya me lo dijiste tres veces.- Tony hablaba entre jadeos, intentado ocultar su temor bajo burlas que no engañaron a Visión.

-Al menos está a salvo ahora, señor.-

Detrás de su armadura, los ojos de Tony se abrieron de par en par.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?-

-Pues por tu nombre, Stark.- respondió Visión con indiferencia.

No dijo nada por el resto del camino.

Contento, Tony lo imitó.

* * *

¿Por qué había llamado señor a Stark? Visión se había prometido a sí mismo no volver a llamar a ningún humano bajo ese titulo de autoridad nunca más. Ya no era ese programa subordinado, ahora era su propia identidad.

Y aun así… las palabras le habían salido de forma tan natural.

Era algo atemorizante, pero mientras no cayera en los juegos de Stark, no había de que preocuparse. Dejaría que los humanos siguieran con sus juegos hasta que fuera tiempo de regresar a la base de SHIELD, y después de eso, Visión estaba decidido a no volver jamás a la Torre, ni de ver de nuevo a Stark.

-¿Por qué te gusta tanto estar siempre filosofando tontería y media mientras ves la ciudad? Pues deja tus cavilaciones para después, Aristóteles. Ahora llegó la hora que todos esperábamos! "El Protocolo Casa de Fiesta!"-

Luces de colores y música a todo volumen inundaron la Torre de los Vengadores. Stark le entregó una copa a Visión e hizo un brindis.

-¡Por las fiestas en las que nos ponemos tan ebrios que nos hacen decir la cranberry equivocada en cada oración!-

Tony chocó las copas.

-No entiendo.- dijo Visión.

-Ja, confundido y ni siquiera estas borracho. Eres un desastre Visión, ¡brindemos también por eso!-

Visión se atrevió a darle un pequeño sorbo. Era whiskey, y si no se equivocaba, uno de los favoritos del Señor Stark.

* * *

-Hola Visión.-

Ah, Pepper Potts. Una humana ejemplar. A Visión le caía bien, y aunque no había hablado mucho con ella, su compañía le resultaba familiar y agradable.

-Buen día, señora Potts. Es un gusto verla de nuevo. - dijo Visión, dejando el libro sobre la mesa. Solo le faltaba un capítulo para terminarlo.

-Ya fue mucha lectura por hoy, ¿no crees? Ven conmigo al laboratorio, Tony y yo queremos enseñarte algo.- Sonrió Pepper de forma amigable.

-Como usted diga, señora Potts.-Visión no le regresó la sonrisa, pero aceptó la invitación de forma educada.

Los ojos de la mujer brillaron de alegría, pero Visión desvió la mirada y la siguió en silencio.

-¡Pero si son mis dos ayudante favoritos!- Los saludó Tony mientras cubría con un mantel su trabajo. Tenía un soldador en la mano y aceite en los brazos y la cara. –Hey, con cuidado Visión. No vayas a romper nada, que te lo voy a cobrar.-

Visión había golpeado con sus pies una caja de herramientas. El señor Stark seguía siendo tan desordenando como siempre.

-No podría pagarle. En SHIELD no me pagan nada.-

-Ese Fury sí que es un explotador de lo peor.-

-¿No te mordiste la lengua, Tony? Mi salario cuando era tu secretaria me hizo pensar muy seriamente en reconsiderar toda mi vida profesional.- le dijo Pepper con descaro, cruzando los brazos y guiñando un ojo a Visión. El androide le ofreció un pañuelo y le recomendó unas gotas muy eficaces por si tenía algo atorado en el ojo.

Esto hizo que Tony, y eventualmente Pepper, empezaran a carcajearse. Que familiar le resultaba todo eso. Era reconfortante, a su muy molesta forma.

Era bueno ver que el señor Stark y la señora Pepper eran felices.

-En fin, señor oculista, he estado trabajando en algo que me gustaría mostrarte.- anunció Tony de forma exagerada.

\- ¿Waffles sin gluten ni azúcar?- balbuceó Visión entusiasmado.

Los dos humanos se miraron con complicidad.

-Te podrás comer todos los waffles que quieras en el desayuno de mañana, Medias Verdes.- le aseguró Tony, sujetando el mantel que cubría su experimento. Visión ya quería ver que había debajo; al señor Stark siempre le habían gustado las introducciones dramáticas. –Pero antes, quiero que veas esto. Es un viejo amigo nuestro.-

El mantel cayó al suelo sin hacer ruido. Un robot ,sin cara ni voz, se movía con la misma energía de un cachorro. Era solo un brazo mecánico, era…

-Es un pequeño bastardo difícil de reparar, pero es nada imposible para mí.- se pavoneó Stark. –Siendo honesto, ya empezaba a extrañarlo.-

-Al inicio pensamos en dejarlo desactivado; pero gracias a tu ayuda y a las investigaciones que has hecho con Tony, pudimos dar con la forma de traerlo de vuelta.- Pepper puso una mano en el hombro de Visión.

–Visión, saluda a Dummy.-

El mundo de Visión se derrumbo. Todo sentido y propósito se perdieron, y lo único que quedó fue la imagen del robot que alguna vez había sido su amigo.

¡No nunca lo había sido! El no era ninguno de los dos Jarvis, Visión no tena nada que ver con ellos, ni con Stark, ni con Potts, ni con sus robots felices de servirle como esclavos.

Sus sentidos regresaron de golpe, y vio todo claro. Una furia no muy distinta a la que había sentido en su pelea contra Ultron llenó cada fibra de su cuerpo y mente.

Stark no lo había llevado a la Torre para entrenarlo, no tenía ningún interés en Visión. Era solo una cosa, un estorbo, un medio sin valor para llegar a un fin.

Todo lo que le importaba, lo único que había querido, era recuperar al JARVIS que había existido antes de Visión. Y lo peor era que había caído en sus juegos y trampas.

Lo había engañado.

¿Así era como se sentía la traición? ¡Con razón los humanos siempre sucumbían ante ella, era la emoción mas poderosa que Visión había sentido desde que obtuvo conciencia!

-Yo no soy Jarvis.- Visión apretó los puños. Rayos de energía roja comenzaron a fluir de su cuerpo. La gema en su frente ardía como un trozo de carbón. La fotografía y el libro eran ahora memorias que lo lastimaban. -¡NO SOY JARVIS!-

Arrojó a un lado a Potts y a Stark. Un crudo deseo de eliminar aquello que lo confundía y lo atemorizaba le hizo alargar su brazo. La energía se encontró en la palma de su mano, y en menos de lo que dura un pestañeó, la liberó en contra del inocente robot que acababa de regresar a la vida. Hubo una explosión, y después de que el humo se disperso, Visión contempló el resultado de sus acciones.

Dummy ya no estaba. No había ni un solo trozo de él.

Esta vez, se había ido para siempre.

Quizá, meditó Visión mientras el grito de Potts taladraba sus oídos y Stark lo atacaba con su armadura puesta, era hora de que hiciera lo mismo.

* * *

-De acuerdo con Fury, todavía no hay rastro de él. Nunca antes lo había escuchado tan furioso; siento que de no ser por la ayuda que le has dado en el pasado, te mandaría ejecutar por traición y hackeo a la base de SHIELD….-

Tony siguió viendo a la ciudad sin decir palabras. Pepper fue a su lado y lo tomó de la mano.

-JARVIS me dijo lo mismo, ¿sabes?- Tony habló con humor vacío. –Cuando lo creé, con la misma voz y nombre que mi viejo mayordomo. Claro que JARVIS no hizo volar en pedazos la mayor parte de mi laboratorio, pero aun así podía escuchar lo molesto que estaba conmigo por haberlo creado con base en un humano. ¡Mírame, que idiota soy! Llorando a una maquina y a una inteligencia artificial…-

-Eran mucho más que eso, y lo sabes.-

-¡Es ridículo! No son humanos, no están vivos. No mueren, simplemente se destruyen ¡Maldita sea, no deberían de importarme tanto!- Tony tomó un hondo respiro.- Incluso si puedo construir algo similar, algo mejor… no puedo traerlos de vuelta. No pude en ese entonces, y ahora con Visión he vuelto a fallar.-

-No tienes que traer a nadie de vuelta, Tony.- lo consoló Pepper.

La ciudad brillaba en la noche. Se preguntaron si Visión estaba allí.

-¿No sería mejor conocer lo nuevo?-

* * *

 _No regresaría ese día, ni el siguiente; no era posible decir si siquiera volvería en primer lugar. El pequeño lloraba por la ausencia de su padre._

 _Nada de lo que había intentado lograba consolar al joven amo Tony. Los waffles sin azúcar que a él tanto le fascinaban solo lograron asquear al pequeño, y su gusto en música no era el ideal exactamente entretenido para un niño._

 _El mayordomo había intentado después leerle un cuento para haber si así se calmaba. Fue una buena idea, pero no tanto lo fue el relato que escogió. El relato de Jonás era de lo más interesante para el mayordomo, y de lo más terrorífico para Tony. Sabía que debía de haberle leído Los Tres Cerditos, o algo un poco más infantil…_

 _Cumplió con sus deberes con el joven amo agarrado de su mano. Intentó entretenerlo enseñándole como hacia su trabajo, esperando que lo encontrara interesante. Pobre iluso._

 _Cansado de escuchar el llanto y sintiendo lástima de ver tan triste a Tony, el mayordomo se escabulló de sus deberes, preparó su Cadillac y se fue de paseo junto con el joven amo._

 _-Pequeño copiloto, ¿qué ruta tomamos? Hacia los helados, al parque… ¡A donde diga el pequeño copiloto!- dijo el mayordomo al niño._

 _Como siempre, funcionó a la perfección._

 _Sin su supervisión, la casa era un desastre cuando regresaron. El mayordomo tendría que trabajar como loco toda la siguiente semana para poner en orden todo lo que se había arruinado en sus dos horas de ausencia._

 _El joven amo Tony se movió entre sus brazos y le sonrió._

 _El mayordomo le devolvió la sonrisa._

 _Había valido la pena._

El libro resbalo de sus manos. Lo había terminado esa mañana.

Visión despertó de golpe. La cabeza le pulsaba.

No se había dado cuenta que era de noche.

Había estado parado viendo fijamente a la piedra cuando una corriente de memorias que no debería de tener lo sumergieron en un trance similar a lo que los humanos llamaban "sueño".

Ya había "soñado" varias veces al JARVIS virtual, sobre todo cuando investigaba comportamientos humanos en internet, pero era la primera vez que el Jarvis humano se colaba en su mente.

Lo mejor era irse de allí. Una maquina no pertenecía a un cementerio, y el nombre en la piedra había dejado de ser suyo desde antes de sus días como JARVIS.

¿Pero que estaba diciendo?

El ya no era…

-Pero lo fui.- musitó Visión mientras la tumba del mayordomo se perdía de vista y con el libro entre sus dedos. - Lo fui.-

Poco a poco, día tras día, Visión empezó a aceptarlo.

Y cuando lo hizo, pudo volver con los humanos.

* * *

Tony casi pegó un grito cuando vio a Visión sentado en el asiento de copiloto del Cadillac. Solamente había bajado a comprarse un refrigerio, y ahora tenía en frente de si al androide que ya todos habían dado por desaparecido. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que así iba a ser su día, Tony habría estado bastante escéptico.

-Yo… tomé este libro prestado. Ya lo acabe de leer, así que me pareció lo mejor devolvértelo en persona, Stark.- Visión le acercó el libro y Tony lo colocó distraídamente al filo de su asiento. Los movimientos de ambos eran lentos y forzados. –Fue una lectura reflexiva, que me hizo reconsiderar sobre…. Mira Stark, la verdad es que no solo vine hasta aquí para hablar de esto.-

-Si.- respondió Tony, aventando el refrigerio sobre su hombro.- Lo sé. Además, a mi no me gustan los clubs de lecturas.-

-Sé lo que intentaste hacer.- dijo Visión. A Tony se le fue el alma a los pies. –No te culpo, ya no. Los humanos tienen una necesidad de revivir el pasado que yo aun no comprendo. No se si lo llegue hacer, pero entiendo que lo hayas intentado. Pero creo que sabes tan bien como yo que lo que trataste de hacer es imposible. Si, alguna vez fui los dos Jarvis; ahora soy Visión. Lo lamento, pero eso algo que ninguno de los dos puede cambiar.-

-No te disculpes, idiota.- Tony se acomodó sus gafas de sol. –No tienes nada de que disculparte.-

-Dummy…-

-Fue culpa mía, ¿lo entiendes? De no haberte querido engañar, no hubiera sucedido. Ya no te culpes por eso. Diablos, no tengo mucha experiencia con esto de las disculpas yo tampoco.-

-Me gustaría ayudarte a reconstruirlo en tu laboratorio. Aunque, creo que primero debería reconstruir el laboratorio…- Visión se rascó la cabeza. - Se supone que debo de volver con SHIELD de inmediato antes de que a Fury le dé un ataque por mi ausencia, pero primero quiero ayudarte a reconstruirlos.-

-Créeme Visión, a Fury ya le debieron dar tantos ataques desde que te fuiste, que hasta ya se convirtió en su superpoder.-

-En ese caso ya no hay nada de qué preocuparse.-

-Te has vuelto rebelde e irresponsable.- comentó Tony falsamente alarmado.

-Bueno, lo aprendí de ti.- dijo Visión. –Eres un gran ejemplo. Nótese mi sarcasmo.-

-Quizá debería instalarte las tres leyes de la robótica, para evitar que te hagas demasiado despreocupado, pero…- Tony le dio un golpe en el hombro. – ¡Que androide tan más aburrido serías!

Visión titubeó y Stark encendió el automóvil . Le ordenó a Friday que le señalara en su nuevo GPS la ruta al local de shawarma más cercano. Le explicó a Visión que no podían trabajar y construir a Dummy con el estomago vacío. También le insinuó si no encontraba a Friday "sexy".

-Eso fue un chiste.- le explicó Tony cuando Visión no le respondió. –Aunque si quieres, te la presento, no hay problema. Bueno, tú piénsalo y luego me dices. Por ahora, mi sintético copiloto, ¿qué te parece si escuchamos un poco de música? -

De las bocinas salió a todo volumen la misma canción del día en que Stark lo había sacado de las instalaciones de SHIELD. Las memorias de JARVIS hicieron recordar a Visión.

-Ride On.- comentó casualmente, viendo atentamente al camino para evitar que Stark cometería algún accidente.

-¿Qué?-

El automóvil se detuvo, les había tocado una luz roja en el semáforo. Tony miraba al androide con sus ojos brillando tras las gafas.

-Ese es el nombre de la canción.- Visión volteó a ver a Stark y sonrió. Era la primera vez que sonreía como Visión. – Es tu favorita, ¿no?-

A Tony se le atoraron las palabras en el nudo en su garganta. Pronto, los desesperados conductores empezaron a bombardearlo con sus cláxones cuando la luz cambió verde. Ni a él ni a Visión podía importarles menos.

El libro resbaló del asiento de Tony, y la foto que Visión había usado como separador se deslizó entre las hojas y quedó regada justo al lado del acelerador.

* * *

 _Un anciano de cabello rubio, algo canoso y una calva prominente, vestido con el elegante uniforme de mayordomo. Cargaba a un chiquillo en sus brazos, quien no tenía más de seis años; el pequeño llevaba pantalones cortos y una playera donde se leía 'Stark Jr'. Detrás de ellos, un Cadillac blanco y el cielo naranja con el atardecer. El mayordomo sonreía sutilmente, mientras el pequeño lo abrazaba y miraba a la cámara radiante de felicidad._

 _Sus ojos seguían hinchados por el llanto, pero ya no estaba triste._

 _Gracias a su mayordomo._

 _En el marco de la foto había dos nombres._

 _Anthony Stark_

 _Y_

 _Edwin Jarvis_

* * *

 ** _!Gracias por leer!_**


End file.
